bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 307
Nachdem Gin Ichimaru sich um seine alte Freundin Rangiku Matsumoto gekümmert hat, welche er besiegt auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes zurücklässt, tritt er den Rückweg zu Sōsuke Aizen an. Dieser verfolgt immer noch Ichigo Kurosakis Freunde und Klassenkameraden durch ganz Karakura um diese zu töten. Keigo Asano, Tatsuki Arisawa und Don Kanonji, welcher die bewusstlose Michiro in seinen Armen trägt, kommen in einer Seitengasse an wo schon Mizuiro Kojima und Chizuru Honshō auf die beiden warten. Während Mizuiro versucht jemandem mit seinem Handy zu erreichen, erklärt er, dass er sich einen neuen Akku in einem Laden besorgt hat und dort auch gleich etwas zu essen für alle mitbracht hat. Tatsuki aber ist der Meinung, dass er all das Zeug nur geplündert habe und bemerkt außerdem, dass da zu Essen nur Fertigprodukte und Süßigkeiten mitgebracht hat, weshalb sie in fragt, ob er nur solche Produkte isst. Doch das verneint Mizuiro, da er immer Freundinnen hat, die für ihn kochen. Dies finden jedoch weder Tatsuki noch Keigo lobenswert. Nach einer kurzen Absprache über ihre Lage mit Mizuiro, horcht Chizuru auf und erklärt, dass sie nicht verstehe, was vor sich ging, und forderte eine Erklärung. Sie ist dabei verängstigt und außer sich. Doch für eine Erklärung bleiben Tatsuki und den anderen keine Zeit mehr, da sie schon den enormen spirituellen Druck, welcher von Aizen ausgeht spüren und aus diesem Grund schnell fliehen müssen. Als sie aber durch eine Seitengasse flüchten wollen, taucht wie aus dem Nichts Aizen vor ihnen auf. Er erklärt, dass er sie nicht einfach nur gefunden habe, sondern schlichtweg aufgehört hat so zu tun als würde er sie verfolgen. Mizuiro reagiert schnell und wirft eine Glasflache auf ihn, welche aber noch bevor sie diesen berühren kann, verschwindet. Als entschließt sich Mizuiro stärke Geschütze aufzufahren und wird eine Dose gefüllt mit entflammbaren Gas auf Aizen. Schnell bewegt er alle dazu zu fliehen, sodass er ein Feuerzeug in das Gas um Aizen werfen kann, welches daraufhin eine große Explosion verursacht. Doch als sich der Rauch verzieht, taucht Aizen unversehrt auf und all die Bemühungen ihren Verfolger loszuwerden scheitern. Als sie alle daraufhin wieder ein Stück vor Aizen davongerannt sind, macht Keigo kehrt und will es mit diesem mit Hilfe von Zennosuke Kurumadani Zanpakutō aufnehmen. Auch Don Kanonji tritt an seiner Seite um Aizen zu stoppen. Plötzlich aber taucht von oben Kurumadani auf und drück Keigo und Kanonji in den Boden. Er beschwert sich darüber, dass man ihm sein Zanpakutō abgenommen hat, als dieser aber Aizen erblickt, fängt er schlagartig an zu zittern. Allerdings kann er Amateuren nicht überlassen sein Zanpakutō zu nutzen und aktiviert so sein Shikai Tsuchinamazu. Dies rammt er in den Boden und sorgt so dafür, dass Aizen in Trümmern der Straße eingeschlossen wird. Zwar stauen Keigo und Don Kanonji zuerst nicht schlecht, jedoch flüchtet Kurumadani sofort nach dieser Technik, wie er das bisher immer getan hat. Kurz darauf erheben sich auch schon die Straßentrümmer welche Aizen eingeschlossen haben und werden von ihm aus dem Weg geschafft. Hinter Aizen taucht nun Gin wieder auf und erklärt, dass er seine alte Freundin Rangiku getötet habe. Aizen kann ebenfalls kein Reiatsu mehr von ihr spüren und ist verblüfft von der Kaltschnäuzigkeit Gins, da er gedacht habe dieser hätte Emotionen für Rangiku übrig gehabt. Gin erklärt er habe für niemanden Emotionen übrig, was er Aizen schon beim ersten Treffen erzählt habe. Und so tritt Gin an Aizens Seite, während er ihm erklärt, dass er selbst wie eine Schlange sei, mit kalter Haut und ohne Herz. Don Kanonji und die anderen aber nutzen nun die Chance in der Aizen abgelenkt ist für eine erneute Flucht. Aizen jedoch hat keine Lust mehr auf das Katz und Maus spiel und auf die Frage Gins, was er tue wenn er sie getötet habe antwortet er nur, dass er den Ōken erschaffen will. Nun richtet dieser sein Zanpakutō vor sich, welches von Gin daraufhin berührt wird. Kurz darauf schießt Gin sein Kamishini no Yari auf Aizen und durchbohrt diesem die Brust. Aizen ist schockiert über Gins betrug, welcher ihm aber erklärt, dass die absolute Hypnose den Kyōka Suigetsus nicht wirken kann, wenn der Gegner die Klinge des Zanpakutō berührt und es ihm Jahre gekostet habe diese Information aus Aizen herauszubekommen. Da diesen Fakt nicht eine Person in der Gotei 13 wusste und sie dennoch versuchten diesen zu töten, machte dies Gin um einiges nervöser, was sein eigenes Vorhaben betraf. Und so erklärt er, nachdem er seine Klinge wieder eingefahren hatte, dass er die einzige Person sei, die Aizen töten kann. Der aus der Brust blutende Aizen jedoch behauptet, dass er von Gins Vorhaben wusste und diesen deshalb mit sich nahm, um zu sehen wie Gin ihn versuchen würde zu töten. Jedoch ist er enttäuscht, da ihn eine solche Wunde sicherlich nicht töten würde. Doch Aizen ist nicht der Einzige, der Bluffen und lügen kann, so erklärt Gin ihm, dass die Fakten über die Länge und Schnelligkeit seines Bankai eine Lüge seien, und weist auf einen fehlenden Splitter in der Klinge seines Zanpakutō hin. Dieser Splitter steckt in der Brust Aizens und wird diesen von innen heraus zersetzten, da die Klinge des Bankais für einen Moment im Körper Aizens zu Staub geworden ist und dort so sein Gift hinterlassen hat. Und so fordert Gin Aizen auf seine letzten Worte schnell zu sprechen, da das Gift bald seine Wirkung entfalten würde. Da beginnt auch schon der Zersetzungsprozess in Aizen, hinterlässt ein großes Loch und legt so das Hōgyoku frei. Gin erinnert sich kurz an seine Kindheit zurück, in der er beim Feuerholzsammeln im Wald Aizen zu ersten Mal sah. Dort waren gerade dabei andere Shinigami diesem etwas für seine Experimente zu übergeben. Gin schnappt sich nun das Hōgyoku aus Aizens dahinschwindenden Körper, doch auch der verzweifelte Versuch von diesem Gin daran zu hindern schlägt fehl. Schnell verschwindet Gin und lässt Aizen sterbend auf den Boden sinken. Schwer atmend betrachtet Gin in einer kleinen Gasse das Hōgyoku in seiner Hand, welcher ein Stück vom Arm, von Versuch Aizens ihn aufzuhalten, fehlt. Doch gerade als dieser denkt er habe es geschafft und es sei endlich vorbei, ist das Reiatsu von Aizen zu spüren, stärker als zuvor. Mit einem Schrei richtet dieser sich nämlich wieder auf und fügt sein riesiges Loch in der Brust wieder zusammen. In der ganzen Stadt ist nun das Licht von Aizens sichtbaren Reiatsu zu erkennen und inmitten dieses taucht er erneut auf. Seine Form hat sich aber erneut verändert und er besitzt nun Flügel eine Motte sowie ein befremdliches Äußeres. Er erklärt, dass er gewonnen habe und das Hōgyoku nach wie vor ihm gehöre. Innerhalb von Sekunden teleportiert dieser sich vor Gin, welcher sich noch mal an die Beobachtung in seiner Kindheit erinnert, in der Aizen und seine Leute etwas gesammelt haben, etwas was sie auch Rangiku gestohlen hatten, die daraufhin verletzt vom kleinen Gin aufgefunden wurde. Schnell identifiziert Gin Aizen zu dieser Zeit als den Drahtzieher und schwört ihn zu töten. In der Gegenwart aber geht Gin zu Boden, als der plötzlich vor ihm aufgetauchte Aizen ihm quer über den Oberkörper schneidet. Arrancar Daihyakka In der letzten Folge der Arrancar Daihyakka erklärt Gin traurig das Ende dieser Sektion. Er ist in einem weißen Frack gekleidet und möchte sich gebührend verabschieden. Jedoch bauen Chad und Ichigo schon das Studio ab. Und auch Gin wird von Orihime Inoue in einem Karren zusammen mit der alten Dekoration heraustransportiert. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode